Hot Shot
by imaowsome
Summary: Konoha High is at its stake. Being in the record of least in sports (only second to the last), they must take chances on improving their current state to alter their reputation in everyone's eyes. Earning the luck of having their chance in Baketball, will Sakura be able to handle the new team through thick or thin? [KnB and Naruto characters] with a twist Pairings will just come..
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

The Japan International Academy houses the best athletes in the country is known for its fame and prestige in most sports. But what mostly garnered it to the top is its unbreakable record in the world's most renowned sport, - Basketball.

Its basketball team; comprised of its middle school topnotchers has always remained its title of being the King of Kings in Japan. It was no doubt that its players are truly remarkable and have distinct talent that none has ever outwit it.

The Akatsuki no Sedai or the Dawn of Generations. Hearing its name would always ring a bell to most people; especially students who in fact would mark in their minds of being the most feared and powerful team. Six prodigies of such giftedness have made the team to the top which made them truly unstoppable and invincible so far.

But everything started to change as their middle school years has come to an end.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hi Minna-san!

A new fanfic again and yeah, as you can see from the short intro I made, the fanfic is all about SPORTS! Mostly….teeeheee…. I really love the manga of Kuroku no Basuke, that's why it gave me a lot of inspiration to write a new fanfic…this time, it seems like a little crossover of characters but wait! Not just crossover, but with an itsy bitsy twist… (winks) ahahahahhaha! And by the way, that forehead girl sure owns the moment to shine! :3 I can't wait to give Sakura-chan a more challenging role in the fanfic….and that's a surprise! By the way, lots of surprises coming and I hope you'll get a grip since you must have read the manga of Kuroku no Basuke or at least watch the anime….not entirely but at least half of it so you would get to know with each main character's personalities….names… and I swear, you'll love it! They're so adorable!

Oooh, I should get going by now guys. Bye! And enjoy!

**_imaowsome_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

* * *

**Mood: Noisy. Crowded. Too much persuasion. Confused… Late?**

_Baka! Baka! Why am I late again for first day of classes?!_

The Haruno girl mentally scolded herself as she sped her way to school. Gripping her pink petite backpack tightly, there's no other thing running in her head but the image of her receiving her very first late slip in this school. But of course, after all the late slips she has received in her entire school life, it was this late slip that filled her head with worries.

"_Sakura, this school is not just any ordinary school in Japan that you go to. It is pretty strict that even wearing of thin eyeliners is prohibited."_

Her older sister would say. And although she has not even went through this same school she'll be attending to, she might really have said it all and have really convinced her guts to shake in fear. Really, who would ever know something better than others who have lived their lives in that situation? Her sister must've probably been overly-concerned of her.

It was already discussed in their school briefing regarding the school rules and regulations that should be once and for all, be strictly followed. And tardiness is one of the most 'stressed' matters which is thoroughly discussed which proves that you'll surely get killed first if you're at the wrong timing.

Sakura panted heavily as she stopped by the large school gate. She nearly fainted after seeing the entire school ground empty.

_Gods, now she really is very late…_

As she slowly approaches the entrance; with no sign of hope, a security guard in dark teal clean uniform stopped her.

"Halt there, Ms." His extended right arm nearly touched her nose. Sakura could smell the earthy-metal scent from his plain white glove.

"Are you a student here?" He sounded doubtful. He was rather overprotective from newcomers. Sakura gave him a confused expression. How much obvious would it be wearing _their_ school uniform?! But as she is about to speak, the guard suddenly handed her a late slip with a matching broomstick for late-comers. It was surprising and…creepy…

She gingerly takes them from him and started going inside. Feeling her feet on the _sacred_ ground made her feel heavy like lead; she's just like sinking in a quicksand. But that doesn't end there…

"And Ms. By the way…" The cautious security guard points at her slightly crumpled white blouse. The pinkette stared at her uniform—from top through bottom. Now she knows the technical problem she's going to fix.

"I think I know what he means…" She gave him an embarrassed look after pulling one of her knee socks back up in level with the other and straightening her uniform.

"And by the way, you must fill in the late log book for being the first person here to be late." It was as if the guard is showing her to feel sorry for herself. The pinkette gave him an Im-terribly-ashamed-for-myself look before doing her tasks.

_Beep! Beep!_

A sharp sound came from the gate. It probably must've been a car. The patrolling security guard, quickly opened the gate as the silk black Rolls-Royce parked beside the guard house, where she is now. The driver opened one of the polished black doors. She guessed that it might be the school principal or a visitor but…

"Good morning, sir…"

A guy in their school uniform emerged from the door. He was about 5"7, dark red hair with a matching dark honey eyes. From the bored expression in his face, you would say that he's not a person easy to take with. Inside the car, Sakura could see that there is still someone in there; despite of the driver. She could barely see the figure but from the dark silky slacks with matching raven leather shoes, she guessed it is a guy.

The newly-arrived redhead somewhat gave a last minute talk with that person before closing the door lightly and slipped in his bright red sling bag. The moment Sakura could sense them going into her direction, she immediately returned in minding her own business. She could sense their presence behind her back and could hear faint conversations going. As she finished logging in, and is about to leave, the security guard suddenly stopped her.

"Ms. The both of you should quickly proceed to the gym since the club shopping hours is going to end."

Sakura shot him a surprise look after hearing the cop changed his mind, or was it just because that certain redhead has just arrived and is somewhat a VIP in this place?

_But rules…ARE rules…._

"Wait a second, sir. I thought rules are rules. And it would be pretty unfair if I skip this part since this is the way of paying the price for my offense." She explained to clear things off.

The security guard stared at her in disbelief, then to the now-annoyed redhead who happened to be sitting by the gutter; waiting.

"Miss, indeed rules are rules… but the principal wanted everything to be done well and accordingly. We couldn't afford on giving you special treatment just because of your offense so…"

Sakura gave him a questioning look; waiting for his next reply.

"…so it would be more reasonable to dismiss you from the penalty and go ahead to catch up the last minute club shopping."

With loss of words, Sakura nearly dropped the wooden broomstick after hearing the fickle but kind offer. She never thought that people in here would be surprisingly kind despite of the firmness.

"Hai!" She abruptly bows down. "Arigato, sir! I owe you a lot."

As she was about to run away, the security guard stopped her again. Maybe she must have forgotten something…

"Miss…ehem…" He cleared his throat as he points at the redhead beside him. She does have forgotten something. The redhead gave her a rather uninterested glance. His honey eyes are as transparent as glass which somehow gives you the message of blasé. The pinkette could feel herself swallow her sudden nervousness.

"Don't forget to head straight to the gym so the principal won't notice the both of you when she'll be patrolling around the campus." The cop gave her a wink.

_Was that a threat or just some helpful advice?_

"So shall we leave now?" The silent redhead surprisingly said a word. It was evident in his tone that he is nearly out of patience. Both figures stared at him; dumbfounded. They were too dazed after realizing him muttered something.

"What? Is this your first time hearing someone talk?" He narrowed his eyes slightly. Now he's pretty annoyed.

Sakura immediately shook her head to regain back her composure. The security guard motioned them for dismissal. The moment they're dismissed, the redhead quickly left. Sakura managed to thank the accommodating security once again.

"Good luck!" He waved back.

* * *

She quickly catches up with his pace. Damn, he's pretty fast! From the way he walks and carried himself, she could guess that he came from a prestigious family maybe or a school. He's fast but formal… too formal that she felt worthless at his presence. Was it just because she's informal or this guy's too intimidating?

Now she's losing him. "Hey, wait up!" She caught her breath. The redhead continued walking briskly as if he never heard her. She has no choice but to walk abreast with this sadist guy.

"Please!" She nearly lost her breath. Slowing down, she noticed that they have already walked half a mile. The school ground sure is pretty big. She felt tiny drops of sweat falling from her face. It was just like she had run for a marathon.

The redhead still continued walking briskly. Sakura gritted her teeth in rage. This ungrateful bastard! If it was not for her, he might have also cleaned the entire campus for also being late. Feeling her body heat up, she grasped her bag tightly as she plunges herself towards the gym.

_If he doesn't care of waiting for her, then she'll also do the same thing to him._

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Is that you?!" A bubbly voice greeted her.

The pinkette stood tiredly by the entrance door; she wearily leans herself against the gate to support her weight. Her body is too tired to stand on ground again. Taking a small glimpse behind, she noticed the redhead out of sight. She could feel herself tug a smirk after she has taught that bastard a lesson. But the problem is…

"Forehead! You look..." Her blonde gal stared at her as if she's in the horror movies.

"TERRIBLE!" Tenten exclaimed in shock.

"Your hair's a complete mess!" Ino sighed.

Sakura could feel that she really now is a walking disaster. Her once perfectly brushed pink locks is now a bird nest with her headband out of place. Both her knee socks are unleveled. Her white blouse, distorted. Her once shiny black shoes are now covered in thick dust. And her face is terribly drenched in sweat!

"Hi guys, I was just…"

"Ugh, let's get you freshen up!" Ino quickly drags her towards the comfort room as Tenten followed the two.

* * *

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed at her sight on the mirror. She has never thought that she would be stirred that bad.

"See? Thank god, they provided a comfort room here in the gym!" Ino sighed as she slowly works her brush through the pinkette's tangled locks.

"Tissue?" Tenten offered. Sakura accepted the offer and started clearing off some sweat in her face.

"From the condition of your hair, forehead, you must be doing something pretty A-mazing!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "Tell me, have you planned on running a mile to school?"

Sakura gave her an i-don't-believe-what-you're-saying look. She then begins freshening her face up with her powder.

"Don't deny it! Your split ends won't lie!" Ino gave her a teasing look.

"And the _smell_ doesn't too." As Tenten begin spraying some perfume excessively around the pinkette.

"Too strong, Tenten!" Ino covered her nose from the intoxicating berry scent.

Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror for a moment and sighed. She must tell them what really happened.

"I was just teaching someone a lesson."

"A lesson? Who?" Both simultaneously asked as they stared at her; pleading for her reply.

"I…well…it was…" She doesn't know how to say this. "There was this guy and-"

"A GUY!" Ino squealed excitedly. "Who is he? What and where do you meet him? Is he cute? How does he look like and what has he done to-"

"INO! Calm down, please." Sakura exclaimed in annoyance as she slowly massages her temples.

"Sorry." Her jubilant friend whispered back.

"Okay, as I was just saying…"

"Sakura-chan! See, I have finished polishing your shoes back again!" Tenten gave a large grin as she lets the pinkette examined her work.

"Thanks, Tenten."

Tenten smiled brightly; giving her pink friend a thumbs up.

"Tenten!" Ino scolded. "You're such a killjoy!"

"What did I do?" Tenten asked them innocently.

"Nevermind." Ino continued running her lithe fingers along the pink locks.

Sakura thought if sharing her experience to her lady friends would be helpful or to just keep the embarrassment to herself. But maybe a little bit won't hurt…

"Okay, there was this guy who I met by the guardhouse. All I could remember clearly is that he has a dark red hair and honey eyes." Sakura eyed coldly at her smirking blonde gal who might have been already playing her wild girly imaginations in her mind. "So we were late and I know you already know the rules when it comes to latecomers… so I was supposed to clean but the security guard told me to proceed to the gym with that guy so we could still catch up the club shopping hours. As we are leaving, he walks very fast that I couldn't catch up…"

"So what happened?" Tenten asked.

"Let me guess," Ino placed her finger on her lip thoughtfully. "You thought of outrunning him?!"

Sakura nodded half-heartedly, "Yes, but not exactly. I outran him since he never waited for me! And you know how hard it is, if he'll continue on walking like that!"

"How rude!" Tenten scowled; crossing her arms.

"How romantic…." Ino muttered dreamily.

"ROMANTIC! Are you nuts, Ino-pig? He's killing me!" Sakura protested.

"Wait! I'm not done yet…" Ino gave a cheeky grin. "Romantic but rude."

Sakura facepalmed herself after hearing her blonde gal's reply. Was that a compliment?

"Nevermind." Sakura muttered as she recoils herself to leave, "Once I see him, he'll regret it."

* * *

The moment they left the comfort room, a familiar voice echoed across the gym. The pinkette prepared herself to stand as stiff as a post so she'll not fall after the surprise hug she'll receive.

"Sakura, my most beautiful fountain of youth! You have grown as beautiful as ever!" The bushy brow Lee quickly pounced a surprise hug to the shivering pinkette. Even after middle school, the hopeless romantic guy still and will always pronounce his undying love for the pinkette.

"Here he goes again…" Tenten chuckled at the sight of the two.

"I don't understand why Lee's heads over heels with forehead girl!" Ino crossed her arms in disagreement. She has always been a witness of this occurrence since middle school.

"Sakura, my pink blossom!" Lee stood up and begins acting like he's a poet declaring his undying love for the still surprised pinkette.

"Sakura, Oh, Sakura! The first bud that grew in my garden of love, I am proud to say that I have qualified into a sports club for your sake! I wanted to show you my youthful talents so I could please you for your honor!..."

Ino felt like she's going to puke anytime from now. Poetry makes her stomach feel bad; not just some any other poetry but Lee's. As Lee still continues his declamation with a match of his deep emotion, a basketball suddenly hit the green poet's head that ended his speech. Sakura stared at the club stall from where it came from; and angrily stood up. Picking the ball with her now heated hands, she thrusts the ball violently towards that direction. The moment it hit the stall, the table fell back as the people in the stall quickly evacuated. It was the Basketball club.

All the people staring at her, shivered in fear at her heated state like she's going to blow up anytime. The pinkette knuckles her fists as she trudges herself towards the now windswept stall.

"Who did that?!" She accused each member in the stall.

A guy in white varsity jacket walks towards her direction with a displeased expression in his face. His deep violet orbs heated like fire as their eyes met. One look of him would surely make you feel helpless. He is built as an athlete

"What's the matter with you, Ms.?" His tone is sharp and jagged.

"Well, what's the wrong with YOU!" Sakura glared as she points accusingly at him. "After you just hit his head!"

"Hit his head?! Well it was just an accident! And for Jashin's sake, his poetry rusts!" The silver-haired guy whined.

"That's none of your business! So you were the one who did that?" She eyed him angrily.

"What if I'll say it's not me?" He cocked a brow; mocking her.

"Then what about a simple 'I'm sorry' for the damage you made?!"

"Hahahahaha!" The silver-haired guy laughed. "So you're taking easy on us? The Basketball team?!"

The pinkette crossed her arms and hissed, "I'm not taking easy to anyone who doesn't claim their mistakes. Especially for you!"

A group of students began crowding around them; witnessing what's going to happen next. First day of classes and a riot is already stirring up in the place.

"Hey b*tch! If you don't have any plans of backing up, I'll surely yank you off the gym!"

"Hidan, my pal, calm down." A blue-skinned guy in dark blue varsity jacket embraced the now heated silver-haired guy. This guy showed no tension between the two but only seemed to be carefree and cool.

Sakura has still managed to remain a hard glare at the two. She'll never leave her post until that bastard would pay for what he has done.

"And you must pay for what you have done to our stall! Or boss would-" Hidan was cutoff when his blue friend whispered something behind his ear.

Hidan's emotion turned surprised then to grim. He faltered for a moment and then hissed under his breath.

"You're too lucky that you are saved by the bell from this but don't get so cocky that I would forget about you, dumbass!"

He abruptly left as his blue friend followed him who gave her a brief glance. The two girls hurriedly approached their pink friend who stood stiffly around the now-leaving crowd. She was silent and blank.

"Sakura, are you out of your mind?! That guy's Hidan!" Ino whispered frantically.

"He's a member of the School's basketball team, the Akatsuki no Sedai!" Tenten muttered out of breath.

"What? Then what's the matter if he's in that team? Just tell me if he's an assassin then I'll hide." Sakura replied.

Both girls stared at her in silence and shook their heads.

"What?" Sakura looked at them; dumbfounded.

"Let's go now, before you'll be sorry for good." Ino grasped her friend's arm as they scooted their way out of the gym.

The only thing in her mind is that she never caught up the last minute club shopping.

* * *

**Grade 10- Class AB**

**Mr. Hatake, Kakashi – Class Adviser**

"Ugh! We're not on the same class!" Ino whined after seeing the advisory classes note in the school bulletin.

"Class AB…" Sakura narrows her eyes as she scans the paper with her emerald orbs. "Tenten's Class AB…Hinata's in your class… Chouji too and Shikamaru…"

"What about Sasuke?!" Ino exclaimed; hoping he'll be with her class.

"Sasuke…"

"Ehem!" A sound came behind them. Both girls slowly turned their heads around, seeing their blonde school principal staring sternly at them.

"Cutting classes, girls?" She cocked a thin brow with both hands on her hips.

"Ummm…." Ino tried to make an alibi but the only thing that came out of their mouths is a nervous laugh.

"W-we…should…go…" They quickly left from the principal's audience.

"Regards me to your class…" Ino muttered before going inside her room which is a few blocks from Sakura's.

* * *

The moment Sakura entered her room, she noticed that the class advisor's table is empty and all the people in the room are in distraught! She chose to sit beside the window which is just overlooking the school grounds below.

She nearly froze when she noticed the same redhead guy sitting beside her seat. They both exchanged awkward glances before settling themselves down. It was coincidental.

**Inner Sakura**: I couldn't believe that that bastard is in with the same class as I. And now he's sitting beside me?

* * *

"Good morning, class!" A lazy yawn escaped from the masked visitor. It probably must be their class adviser.

He lazily trudges towards his table and sat slouching down. He gave a brief scan around the room before saying another word.

"Before anything else… I would like to know you class better." He places his legs on top of the table. "Begin."

A bushy brow guy stood up and shouted proudly, "Hi, I'm Rock Lee! I am a –"

"Next." Their adviser muttered.

Rock Lee sat down slowly and sighed after busting his chance of showing his classmates how incredible he is.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga." Then he sat down and followed by another.

"I'm Aburame Shino." The guy in dark glasses muttered.

"Next." Their Sensei muttered like he was not paying attention in the first place. He must have been too absorbed in his book.

"I'm Hidan!" The silver-haired guy whom she just fought a while ago stood up proudly and then sat down. The pinkette could feel herself shiver in fear; knowing her newly-made enemy is also in her class.

"I'm Akasuna no Sasori." The redhead guy stood up silently and went back.

Everyone stared waiting who would be next.

"Hey, pink girl…" their adviser muttered.

Sakura was too dazed of the things happening in her thoughts that she quickly stood up and gulped as she saw different faces staring at her. She knuckles her fist as she received a death glare from Hidan, a joyful smile from Lee and Tenten and an apathetic gaze from the redhead.

"I-I'm Haruno Sakura."

Their Sensei was awakened from reading his book as he heard her name. He lowers his pocketbook and muttered briefly, "Ms. Haruno, I'd like to inform you that the principal wanted an audience with you after class."

Sakura could feel herself gulp from that sudden announcement. Was this because of the small riot she made? Or being late? A lot of things came running in her mind before she decided to nod in reply and sit down.

* * *

Hi guys! :D

This is my first chapter, i really struggled on making it longer but this is all i got. By the way, don't miss on reading the next chapter about why the Haruno's been called to the principal's office. (shock)... Was this because she was late? (Dadada dum!) Or is about the stall she just destroyed? (Ksh! "thunder") or something else?...

I swear this is surprising!

_Muahahahahahhaha!_

See ya guys!

Arigato for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

* * *

"Goodbye, class…" Mr. Hatake lazily stood up as he carried his pocketbook with his right hand and opening the door with the other. Only a fourth of the entire class dared to greet him goodbye while the others quickly busied themselves in their own businesses.

"So you must be Sakura Haruno…" Hidan gave a toothy grin as he stood in front of the pinkette in boredom.

Sakura lifted her head and gave a blunt scowl at the six-footer guy.

"What'd you say if I'll try testing my knuckles on you?" His look became serious as he knuckles his fists hard.

"Principal's office…" Sasori muttered silently to himself as he was busy scanning the student's handbook on his armchair. The moment Sakura heard him say that, she quickly remembered that she has an audience with the principal! She quickly scooted her way out of their messy classroom; leaving Hidan a baffled look.

Running in great speed, she accidentally bumped into her Sensei who happened to be reading his pocketbook again while he's walking into his next class.

"Gommenasai, Sensei!" She bows down several times; giving her apology.

"Pinky, I thought you would be seeing the principal now?" He muttered half-heartedly.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and replied, "Hai, Sensei! I-I want to know where is the principal's office located?"

He looked surprise and gave her a brief reply, "Pinky, on the third floor, fourth block, and in that block, proceed to the right hallway and go straight."

"Arigato, Sensei!"

She then jogged her way towards the office and decided to take the stairs after finding out that the elevator is full. The stairs go zigzag as she advances her way up. God, this is her first time going up the next floor. It was really tiring that she could feel her knees ache. The teachers must've been avoiding the stairs, she thought.

"3rd floor…" She gasped.

The hallway is pretty clean and there were no signs of life…I mean students. The place is completely deadened with silence. Sakura trudges her way slowly, looking at every room she encountered. Almost all of the rooms were labeled: Grade 11 A, AB, B. This probably must be the hall of the Seniors!

Arriving in the fourth block, the hallway is dimlit and there is an echo of silence. _Gods, is this a haunted house?_

Tiptoeing her way through the wide-spaced hall, she nearly fainted when she felt someone grips on her shoulder.

"Aaaah!" She nearly died in shock.

"Ms. Are you alright?" a deep but rather innocent voice came behind her.

She slowly shifted herself to her back; now facing the person behind. She could feel goosebumps all over her, the moment she saw the man's figure. He was bringing something…something like a…pot?

"I'm fine sir." She squeaked.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked.

She shifted her gaze towards the right hallway which leads to the principal's office.

"You've been called to the principal's office?"

She nodded briefly. They both stood like that for a few seconds then the anonymous guy left without a word; leaving the pinkette confused.

_Was that it? _She thought. Now she really is crept out.

Moving on, she could feel cold sweat in her palms, the nearer she gets to the door. Her heart is thumping frantically as her breathing shallows.

_What is the matter with me? Why does the principal wanted an audience with me?_ She thought.

Stopping in front of the door, she could read the bold letters in the signage: Principal's Office. She gingerly grasps for the knob and could feel her body freeze at the cruel metal against her palm. Her heart skipped a beat at every knock she made on the wood. Closing her emerald orbs, she could hear a faint reply from the inside, "Come in."

* * *

Opening the door, she was blinded by the bright light emerging from the room. All she could see is the large wooden table sitting contentedly in the middle of the room as two large antique bookshelves guarded the entrance. She carefully went inside after closing the door silently. Two large yellow sofas are placed in front of the table. Five large images are hanged against the wall with a large round clock settled at its center. The table is filled with almost all of the paperworks and documents the principal is up to. The only thing that she could see, despite of the tremendous paperwork is the golden tainted sign on the table: Ms. Tsunade Senju, School Principal.

Wait a second… there principal is still a… _Miss?_

_Creak!_

The door opened. Sakura turned her head around to see whose coming. She hasn't realized that there is a back door in the room. A blond lady in emerald green uniform with a matching white blazer emerged from the door. She slowly proceeded into her table the moment she saw the pinkette seated on the sofa. She was carrying a mug in which she placed it on her table. Scanning the documents, she then shifted her gaze to the silent pinkette.

"Sakura…Haruno, is that right?" She muttered.

"Yes, ma'am." She replied politely.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked; staring right through her emerald eyes. Sakura could notice some visible dark circles under her eyes. Is she sleep deprived?

Sakura blinked. Of course she doesn't have any idea why despite of the numerous assumptions in her head. "No, ma'am."

Tsunade sighed. Now she has to remind her all over again.

"Do you know what kind of school is this, Ms. Haruno?"

Sakura thought for awhile and replied, "An academic private institution, ma'am."

"Then do you know how you got here in this institution?" Tsunade never left her gaze.

"Scholarship grant, ma'am."

Tsunade was pleased by her reply but she remained serious in the matter.

"Have you read about the student's handbook, Ms. Haruno? Of course, it was already expected for students in here to orient themselves first about the rules and regulations in school."

Sakura blinked.

"Has it mentioned about tardiness?" Tsunade cocked a brow. "And do you know how much we tried to eradicate that issue?"

Sakura could feel herself gulp from her sudden guilt. Why has this disease never been cured since she was in middle school?

"Ma'am I-"

"And you missed the club shopping hours." Tsunade shook her head. "And damaged the stall of the Basketball club."

_God, she has counted all of her mistakes…_

Sakura stared silently on the floor. She felt ashamed and sad of the offenses she has committed even on the first day of classes.

"Sakura, I understand your current situation. Your sister has been always telling me about the inconveniences that might happen because of your... let's say your condition. I believe that you are meant to be in this institution since you have passed the scholarship grant."

Sakura remained silent.

"I know it would be hard fitting in this environment but to tell you, I am doing my best to help each and everyone of you in all aspects. I have read your biodatum and base from it, I could say you have a lot of potential inside you. So if you want to continue your stay in this institution, you must catch up the standards we have set for every student. So please, help yourself. Try to do and show your very best in everything that you do. I am not here to judge you but I just want to help you remind in the current situation you are in now."

"Ma'am…" Sakura muttered apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Tsunade gave a deep sigh and replied, "Okay, I forgive you but next time, try avoiding committing the same or other offenses."

"Yes ma'am."

"And by the way, have you chosen a club?"

Sakura gave her a blank look.

"Oh, yeah, you missed the club shopping…" Tsunade slouched back as she begins ruffling some documents in a folder.

"My assistant, Shizune Hakamichi will be touring you around the different clubs that you could still freely join. And that is 1 sharp. I excuse you this afternoon classes for your sake. Make sure you have chosen a club tomorrow morning so everything would be settled or I would be the one choosing for you."

Sakura smiled and felt grateful after she is given the chance to catch up with the things she has just lost. She immediately stood up from her seat and bows down happily, "Arigato, Ma'am. Arigato!"

Tsunade felt a small smile tug in her features after dismissing the pinkette. She should never let her down.

* * *

**At Lunch**

"So how's your first day of classes, forehead?" Ino smiled as she places her tray on the table in the cafeteria. Tenten stared distastefully at the alien trash on the blonde's tray.

"Eeeew…" Tenten whined.

"Shut up, Tenten! I'm on a vegan diet!" Ino scolded. Now she has decided to take her diet plan seriously.

"I was called to the principal's office." Sakura muttered as she takes a sip from her strawberry juice. She couldn't still get over from what had happened.

Both girls stared in shock.

"Why?"

"Just discussing some few things…" she tries to make it a little bit not-too-personal stuff.

"Oh."

"Hey, I heard that you are in the same class with the silver bully." Ino smirked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sakura replied back. She could barely taste the salad on her plate.

"So how was it?" Ino couldn't drop it off.

"It was…alright…" She sighed halfheartedly.

"Hey, Sakura, why are you so drained?" Tenten asked; now she has noticed the pinkette's sudden loss of energy.

"Hn?"

"Tell me you have run another mile." Ino grinned; finishing her plate.

"It was just the things that happened all of a sudden." She exhaled deeply. She slowly moves her tray away after finishing her salad and juice.

"Was it that redhead beside you the guy you're talking about?" Tenten asked; munching her apple.

Sakura gave her a soft glare. "He's not!"

"Aaah, so he's _that _guy… you're seatmates?" Ino gave a large cheeky grin as she stared intently at the now-creeped-out pinkette.

"Yes and no." Sakura replied. "I mean, we're seatmates but this is still not our permanent seats."

"Aaaah… So what's his name?" Ino quickly changed the topic.

The pinkette stared at her blankly. She really doesn't have any idea of his name. She was mentally absent at that time. Teehee…

"I think it was Sa…" Tenten muttered thoughtfully; trying to recall his name.

"Guys, I gotta go now. I have to catch up something, its already 1 sharp!" Sakura quickly waved a goodbye to her friends as she scrambled herself through the cafeteria. She shouldn't be late again.

* * *

"You're Ms. Sakura Haruno, right?" The lady in black uniform with her hair tied in a bun asked.

"Yes, Ms." Sakura gasped.

"So shall we begin?" She muttered after adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

They went into the Club Hall where all the different clubs whether academic or sports are designated in every room. The place is almost empty after the students came rushing for the start of classes.

"Here, all the Clubs with their room numbers are in that brochure. I hope it helps you."

Sakura reads the brochure; examining on the club she could still join.

* * *

**Literature society – Room 1A**

**Artists Lounge – Room 1B**

**Music guild – Room 1C**

**Theatre guild – Room 1D**

**Math and Sciences auditorium – Room 1E**

**Student Council – Room 2A**

**Basketball club – Room 3A**

**Swimming club – Room 3B**

**Track and Field – Room 3C**

**Tennis/Badminton club – Room 3D**

**Soccer club – Room 3E**

**Gymnastics – Room 3F**

**Board Games society – Room 4A**

* * *

"So there's the Literature society where poets, writers, mostly journalists belong. If you have a passion for art, although I really don't appreciate abstracts, you might be in the Artists Lounge. The Music guild is for students who love performance arts same as the Theatre guild, if you do have split personalities. Science and stuff? Math and Sciences has a place for you. You can only be in the Student Council if you run in the Student Government. The Basketball club is one of the least-participated clubs and ONLY for guys, except if you'll become their manager or coach. The Swimming club, for beach-lovers. Track and field, for those who'd love to tire their shoes off. Tennis or Badminton club, if you love giving back in return. Soccer club is for those who love to kick and Gymnastics for the graceful and ballistic. I could give you more time in exploring the rest of the campus since Ms. Tsunade gave you the entire afternoon. I'll be just finishing some documents." Shizune left after giving the pinkette a short tour of the school clubs. It was really baffling.

_The Music guild seems pretty nice, so as the Student council perhaps sciences? No…maybe? She really is not an athletic-type so sports might not be an option but she does know some. Ugh!_

If only she has much time to choose.

* * *

She decided to walk back into her room to clear things off. As she was about to turn back, she accidentally bumped into somebody. She could hear loud scatters of files and documents dispersed on the floor.

"Gomennasai! Gomennasai!" The pinkette quickly apologized as she helped the lady picked up her things.

"It's alright." The blue-haired woman crouched beside her; arranging the documents in the folder.

They both simultaneously stood up. Sakura thought of helping the poor lady in carrying her things. There were too much!

"Ms. Let me help you." Sakura offered as she takes some of the documents from the woman's arms.

"Thank you."

They both stopped by the door of the Basketball club where they went in. Flickering the lights, the blue-haired woman places all the documents on her wooden table where two large long benches are assembled on its sides. The pinkette was amazed at the sight of the room. It was filled with a lot of silver and bronze trophies displayed on one of the shelves. The only thing that brought the room to life is the beautiful colorful origami flowers in the vase. The room is a complete ghost town.

"What is this place?" Sakura gasped as she places the documents on a table. She never thought this place would be so deserted for a school like this.

The blue-haired woman replied, "The Basketball club."

Sakura's eyes widened after hearing those words. The basketball club? But why so deserted and lonely?

"Its been a long time…" The woman started.

"What do you mean, Ms.?" Sakura blinked.

"This room was once occupied by players. Although they haven't done too much for the school, they never regret playing the game." She stroked on one of the dusty old frames on a shelf. "They love Basketball."

"But what about now?...I'm sorry if I asked too much." Sakura muttered sadly.

The woman smiled. A sad sorrowful smile.

"That kind of love has never existed today. And even it may, it is too impossible for it to outshine especially when games are for fame and victory."

Sakura could feel the pain in her words. Although that may sound a joke but it is true to reality.

"But why does that kind of _love_ disappeared? I mean everybody's gotta love what they are doing." She explained.

The woman smiled, "Things change and so does people. I'd be packing up by now."

Sakura jolted, "WHAT?...W-Who are you?!"

"I'm Konan." She smiled again as she begins placing the frames in a box.

"A-Are you…" Sakura was choked in her words.

Konan nodded gently.

"You're Konoha's former…"

"Basketball coach."

"Are you kidding?!"

"No."

"But…you're a girl!"

"I am but there are no gender inequalities or such."

Sakura couldn't get over from her shocked state. She has not seen this in her life. A female coach?! She only heard of female sports manager or such, but a coach? In BASKETBALL?!

"So like you're the 'boss' they're referring to?" Sakura wondered.

Konan chuckled. "Yes."

"But why are you leaving?" Sakura asked; wondering what might happen if she'll ever leave.

"Its complicated." She sighed.

"But you've got a team to look for." Sakura reasoned.

"There is _no _team." She muttered half-heartedly almost to herself.

"But what about Hidan? Isn't he a player?" Sakura could barely swallow her words; mentioning the bully's name.

"He is but there is no team. The team has been shattered long ago and its hard to bring it back again."

Sakura could feel herself steam in anger from Konan's its-already-hopeless words. There's gotta be a way…

"Coach, if you'll leave, the team would be shattered a lot." Sakura replied; her eyes downcast.

"You know, girl, the problem doesn't only lie in the team or what. There are still a lot of things than this. Although the school is relying on academics, sports are just a sideline plus the school's record has never been broken." Konan chuckled a bit.

Of course, Sakura knew of the school's standing when it comes into sports. It is almost flunked out; reaching second to the last. Her sister would always tell her to study into schools where sports and academics are at peak. And her sister is also a sports manager…of Basketball.

"No. I believe there's still a way! Please, don't leave the team! Onegai!" She pleaded.

"There's nothing I can do about it. My devotion to the team has already burned out and I need to switch my job to give a better life for my siblings."

_Ugh!_ Sakura hated to see the Basketball club crumble down. Its not like she cares but the club, school and mostly the people involved. If only she can do something…

"Konan, I'll help you!"

Konan blinked. "Pardon?"

"I-I'll help you… fix the team." Sakura stammered.

"This is ridiculous."

"I'm serious."

"It's already a failure."

"Not until we try." The pinkette brightens up.

Konan knows that the pinkette really wanted to regain back the team. But for what reason? She should be cramming herself up with books to maintain her scholarship grant in this institution not with sports or what.

"What about the consequences?" Konan muttered; waiting for her reply.

"What consequences?"

"Like if we fail or not…"

Sakura thought for awhile and then came up with an idea.

"If we fail, Basketball's out in the school's history and you're free to walk out but if we succeeded, Basketball's in history!" Sakura grinned.

"Are you willing to take the big responsibility?" Konan doubted.

Sakura smiled, "I'm Sakura Haruno and I am ready to take any responsibility I'll have."

Konan was amazed by the pinkette's optimism.

"Sakura, do you take my sudden proposal of placing you as…" Konan muttered thoughtfully. "As the Basketball sports manager?"

Sakura could feel her heart leap out. This'll be a pretty big bunch! You, handling the team? Oh god!

"YES!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Okay, but there's a catch." Konan reminded, "I'll not be _always _there for the team but it is up to you on handling them since I work for two masters." She winked.

"Don't worry, Ma'am I won't let you down!"

"So shall we begin with your apprentice lessons?" Konan asked.

The pinkette nodded eagerly. Now she'll have something worth- doing.

"But first we must establish a team." Sakura suggested.

Konan chuckled, "Well it is up to you, I can only give you the background info of some students who's got the potential."

Sakura fell silent. And then exclaimed proudly.

"Game on!"

* * *

**Hi minna-san!**

**Sorry for the delay, I was trying my best to finish my 2****nd**** chapter but I still need to work with my tight schedule especially when I'm crammed up with homework and stuff. But don't worry; I'll be posting the next chapter soon. You guys should keep an eye to who these **_**players with potential**_** are. You'll be surprised by their background info. And how Sakura manages to get them back.**

**So long guys, Bye!**

**Arigato!**


End file.
